


Необходимость

by Paranoiya



Series: Двойное дно [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comatose Peter, Gen, Post Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Pre-Canon, WTF Teen Wolf Gen AU 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoiya/pseuds/Paranoiya
Summary: Первый раз Кейт приходит потому, что отец приказал проверить единственного выжившего ублюдка. То, что было обязанностью стало привычкой. Привычка превратилась в ритуал. Ритуал стал необходимостью.





	Необходимость

— Тебя не тошнит от этого вида? Правда, Питер, почему ты ничего не сделаешь? — она находит его, как всегда сидящим в кресле у окна. — Ах да, ты же в коме. Неудобно, наверное, — она наклоняется к нему, шепчет это ему прямо в ухо. Потом усмехается, выпрямляется и продолжает как ни в чём не бывало. — Посмотри, что я тебе купила!

В руках у неё возникает бумажный свёрток. Упаковочная бумага летит на пол, она трясет перед ним кардиганом грубой вязки.

— Эта модель была ещё в насыщенном оливковом цвете. Под твои глаза никак, но вот Дереку подойдёт идеально. Я даже не удержалась и купила.

Она гримасничает и накидывает кардиган на его тонкие плечи. Цвет бордо, что так шел тому Питеру — молодому, сильному, щеголеватому оборотню, теперь смотрится вульгарной пародией. Глубокий оттенок только подчёркивает ожоги на лице и пустоту во взгляде.

Кейт улыбается: всё именно так, как она представляла. Ещё одна маленькая шпилька, удар по гордости, такого сильного раньше и абсолютно беспомощного сейчас, оборотня. Она заправляет выбившуюся прядь ему за ухо и отходит. Возвращается со стулом, садится рядом, лицом к лицу, и смотрит. 

— Рассказать тебе последние новости? — спрашивает она и кладет ему руку на колено. — Мы нашли очаровательную стаю в Неваде. Они даже заставили нас понервничать в какой-то момент. Альфа воспитала парочку сообразительных щенков: те залегли на дно в городке и даже выжили бы, но у девчонки был парень-человек, — она делает театральную паузу, переводит дыхание и продолжает. — Удача была так близка, но любовь спутала все карты. Как знакомо, правда? — Кейт сжимает колено Питера и всматривается в его безучастное лицо.

Она не знает, что хочет найти.

Ничего не происходит. Питер таращится в окно, Кейт остаётся только горько вздохнуть и встать.

— Мне пора, Питер. Не пропадай, хорошо? — она целует его в макушку, словно он ещё один из её младших кузенов. — Передавай привет племяннику, если он заедет. Скажи ему, что я скучаю, — говорит она, а потом разворачивает его кресло. Слегка, так чтобы Питер теперь смотрел в стену. — И отругай сиделку, милый. Мы оба знаем, что она плохо работает, — щебечет Кейт, поправляя сползший с правого плеча кардиган.

Она закрывает за собой дверь и уходит. Кейт думает, что в следующий раз надо привезти Питеру что-то интереснее, чем свитер с нитями из аконита.

Однажды она надеется привезти ему голову незадачливого племянника.

Кейт с улыбкой кивает посту медсестер и выходит в теплый весенний вечер. Садится в джип, заводит мотор и уезжает на очередную охоту.

В тишине палаты Питер скалится, обнажая клыки.  



End file.
